CAREER DAY AT THE ALICE ACADEMY
by snow winter
Summary: It's career day at the Academy! But then, this year's going to be different. Narumi-sensei added a twist that will turn Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's world upside down! And wacky romances will be boiling up! CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Finally!
1. Chapter 1: Narumisensei's plot

**Chapter I: Narumi-sensei's plot!**

* * *

"Goodmorning Hotaruuuu!" The 15-year old Sakura Mikan plunged to her bestfriend, Imai Hotaru. But before she can even touch a fabric of her uniform...

WHACK! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

...the Baka Gun punded her...

"Don't touch me creep..." Hotaru uttered in a low tone.

"Hotaru! How can you be so meeeaaannn!" Mikan cried. Fountain of tears gushed from her eyes. "WAAAAH! BOO! HOO!"

A hand touched her on the shoulder. "There there Mikan. Don't worry. Hotaru's just in a bad mood." Yuu comforted her.

"B-but stil...WAAAH! BOO! HOO!" She continued, a big sweatdrop appeared on Yuu's head.

"Hey, shut up polka-dotted panties! Your too loud." She suddenly heard an arrogant voice.

"Mikan angrily lifted her head. She glared at the raven-haired boy who glared back fiercly at her. Any student can die of fear because of that look but not Mikan. She stared at him without even blinking. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Mikan! Not polka-dotted panties you perverted freak!"

"Shut up..." Natsume replied coldly, his eyes went back to the comic book he's reading, ignoring Mikan.

Steam came out of Mikan's ears. Yuu backed away, "AAARRGGHH!" She clenched her fist. "Why you-!"

And like a cue, the classroom door opened and in came Narumi-sensei...

"Goodmorning class!" He greeted with a big smile. "Now everyone, please return to your seats."

Everyone hurried to their respective seats, including Mikan who sits beside Nastume...

"Jerk..."

"Idiot..."

Narumi-sensei went to the front where everyone can see him. "Today is a very important day because today is the Alice Academy career day!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Yuu exclaimed.

"What's that Yuu?" Mikan whispered to Yuu.

"It's a school tradition. It's when he Middle School and High School will have the chance to be what they want to be in the future for 3 days. Like for example, a doctor, a dentist, etc."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Mikan exclaimed.

"But this year's different." Narumi-sensei flashed a cunning smile. "I personaly added a twist."

A big sweatdrop appeared at every student's forehead.

"You see," Narumi-sensei smiled widely. "I realized that if you were to experience the interesting world of the adult, why don't I open your eyes on something even more exciting! So I decided to add the thrill of letting you experience what's it's like to have a family of your own!"

"WHAT!" The whole class retorted in unison.

"Now, now, there's not point arguing." Narumi-sensei stated stubornly, waving his hands. "It's already decided."

Growls and grunts can be heard from the classroom...

"Settle down, settle down." He hushed them and proceeded on explaining. "Now, let's discuss on how we can determine the pairs ok? We have equal numbers of boys and girls here so it'll be no problem." He revealed two fishbowls. "Boys will line up to my left and girls will line up to my right. You will draw your fate in this fishbowl. The two students with the same number are going to be husbands and wife for 3 days! Now isn't that exciting." He laughed. The student looked gloomy, what could they do anyway?

"Now, let's start." Every student did as what they're told, each lined up. After the draw, each went back to their seats.

"Ok, now that that is over, I will call numbers and please the students with that number please stand up!" Narumi-sensei said. "Now, let's call on the first pair, pair number 1!"

Ruka and Hotaru both stood up...

"Ok, so pair number one is Ms. Imai Hotaru and Mr. Nogi Ruka. Now, Imai-san, you will be known as Nogi Hotaru for three days!" He chuckled. "Oh this is fun!"

Hotaru didn't argue, she just sat back quietly to her seat whispering, _"This is lame..." _Mikan looked at Ruka and saw a glint of red on his face, she smiled...

"Now, let's continue!"

Everything went on pretty well and peacful that is until they reached pair number...14...

"Alright class, three more pairs and we're done." Narumi sensei smiled. "Ok, where are we? Oh! Pair number 14, will you please stand up?"

Mikan happily stood up, excited on who her partner will be...

_"This is going to be exciting..." _She thought.

But to her horror, the person beside her stood up too. _"Wh-what the, why is he standing up?" _Then it hit her, of course he will be standing up, Narumi-sensei called pair number 14 and if he drew that number, of course he'll be standing up. Mikan's heart thumped. _"Oh no!" _

"Ok, looks like this is pair number 14." Narumi-sensei's smile widened.

Mikan's mind screamed as she stared in horror at the person beside her, the arrogant boy who posseses the Fire Alice.

_"NO! NOT NATSUME!" _

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice Fanfic so I hope it's good. At first, I thought of making this story a one shot but then :). So please, read and review! And watch out for Chapter II: Meet the Hyuuga Family! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Another Unexpected Twist

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: Hey there, sorry, the title's not really"Meet the Hyuuga Family", I changed it. Well, please read and review! -**

* * *

_Mikan's mind screamed as she stared in horror at the person beside her, the arrogant boy who posseses the Fire Alice._

_"NO! NOT NATSUME!" _

* * *

**Chapter II: Another Unexpected Twist **

Mikan's mind swiveled. "I'm cursed…" She whined.

"Ok now, this is interesting." Narumi-sensei smiled cunningly again. "Ms. Sakura Mikan and Mr. Hyuuga Natsume are pair number 14!"

Mikan looked around and perceived that everyone is looking at them now. She turned her gaze at Natsume whose face remained emotionless. Mikan shrugged and sat back down, even if she argues, there's nothing she can do anyway.

_"It's just career day, nothing to worry about. It's not like we're really husbands and wife I mean, it's not like we'll be living in the same house like a real family, right?" _

Narumi-sensei finished on sorting out the pairs…

"Whew! Now that that's over, I'll be seeing you this afternoon; my surprise is not over yet…" He went out of the classroom. "Be at the entrance of the Eastern Forest at 4 o'clock sharp ok? Class Dismissed!" And he shut the door. As everyone prepares to leave the room, Ruka approached Hotaru…

"Well then, what career are you going to choose?" Ruka asked her.

"An inventor…" Hotaru simply replied.

"Oh." He chucked. "I guess that's pretty obvious."

"I guess it is…"

Ruka shrugged, "You sure talk a lot." He sarcastically remarked. "Oh well, wanna grab a snack? My treat."

Hotaru looked at him and nodded. Ruka bid goodbye to Natsume and after that, they left…

Mikan was looking at then, "Well, at least they're happy." Ruka has been asking Hotaru out for a while now. _"I'm sure Ruka's looking forward to this event so he can have plenty of time alone with Hotaru." _Mikan thought.

Then, she thought about Natsume. _"It's not that I don't like to be his partner. I mean, we've been hanging out a while since elementary and he's a good companion, well, sometimes. He's still my partner, the one that Narumi-sensei assigned to me when I first set foot at this Academy. And now, it's like we're stuck. That doesn't mean that I hate him, it's just that, I don't think he's really that comfortable with me. He rarely talks. And besides, he's always teasing me and calling me names." She pouted. "And I haven't even heard him call me "Mikan". Even once! But I wonder, what's going to happen in 3 whole days?" _

"Hey, little girl…"

"H-Huh?" She snapped back to reality.

"What are you still doing here?" Natsume asked, looking at her. He noticed her staring at the floor for a long time without even moving.

It was then that Mikan noticed that everyone's gone and they're the only ones left. She was so absorbed on her own thoughts that she didn't even notice.

"Oh, right." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be going then, bye Natsume."

"Hey."

"What?" She said impatiently. "I'm kinda hungry, it's almost lunch."

Natsume stood up. He walked towards Mikan…

"Where will you eat?" He asked, averting her eyes.

"At the cafeteria, where else?" Mikan sarcastically stated.

And with that, Natsume walked ahead…

"Well, what are you waiting for? You said you were hungry." He said, his back facing Mikan.

"What? You didn't even tell me you wanna come." She said, catching up with him.

And the two of them headed off to the cafeteria for lunch.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka are sitting at a bench outside the school grounds. They decided to eat there since it's crowded at the cafeteria.

"Um…Hotaru?" Ruka started.

"Hm?"

"Is the activity on the career day ok with you?" Ruka blushed as he said this. "I mean is it ok if you'll always spend most of your time with me?"

"I guess it is." Hotaru replied without even looking at him.

Ruka's smile widened. "That's great, Hotaru-chan!"

Hearing this, Hotaru lifted her head. "Why care you calling me that?"

"I dunno, I just want to. Is something the matter?"

Hotaru blushed at Ruka's stare, "But-"

"You already know how I feel about you Hotaru. And I told you before, I'm willing to wait." He gently held her hand and Hotaru turned bright red. "No matter how long it'll take…"

Hotaru pulled her hand. "Let's eat, the food's getting cold."

"Alright." Ruka smiled.

And then, 4 pm came. Every student is walking at the Eastern Forest, still waiting for Narumi-sensei to arrive.

"Ah! Hotaruuu!" Mikan jumped to her best friend. But to her own surprise, she didn't shoot her with her Baka Gun. "Huh?" Mikan looked confused. Then, she spotted Ruka beside her.

"Good afternoon Ruka-pyon!" She beamed.

"Good afternoon Mikan, hi Natsume."

Natsume gave a small smile to his best friend…

"Ne, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled wickedly at him. "What did you do to Hotaru? Huh?"

Ruka blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I knew it!" She laughed.

Mikan suddenly felt the Baka Gun hit her in the face…

"OOOWWW!" She fell on the ground. "Hey! Hotaru, you're still meeaaann! WAAAHH! BOO HOO!" She cried.

"Here, let me help you up."

Mikan looked up and saw…

"Tsubasa-sempai!" She jumped and gave her sempai a big hug. Natsume glared angrily at the boy who possesses the Shadow Manipulating Alice. "Hotaru's so meeaaann!"

"Idiot…" Hotaru mumbled.

"You see! WWAAAAH! BOO HOO!" And she continued weeping.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she didn't mean to do that." He chortled. He thinks Mikan's cute when she acting childish.

"That's not true; I really meant to do that…"

Mikan let's go of Tsubasa…

"So, who's the lucky guy Mikan?" Tsubasa suddenly felt someone glaring at him. When he looked behind Mikan, he saw Natsume and smiled. "So, he's the lucky guy eh?"

"Huh?" She looked at the direction where Tsubasa was looking and saw Natsume. "Oh, yeah…he's my…um…partner. How about you?"

Someone popped behind Tsubasa. "Hi Mikan!"

"Misaki-sempai! So she's your partner." She smiled widely. "A perfect match!"

"Thanks!" Both of them said in unison.

"So, any of you have an idea what's Narumi-sensei's plan is this time?" Ruka asked.

"Actually, I have no clue. I do wonder what it is." She puts her hand on her chin. "I was a little surprised when he revealed to us his plot a while ago. How about you two, do you have a clue?"

"None, he's just unpredictable. He just told us a while ago that we'll be really really surprised." Misaki answered.

"Narumi-sensei's here!" Someone shouted.

And sure enough, they saw Narumi-sensei walking towards them. Mikan noticed a little boy at the age of 8 beside him.

"Youichi?"

"Well, I'm glad to see, everyone's here already." He smiled. "Are you ready to see what my surprise is?"

"Yes!" Every student shouted.

"Ok, just follow me." And he walked deeper in the eastern forest. After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. What they saw made their jaw drop.

"Everyone, welcome to…Eastern Town!" He shouted.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Finally, Chapter II is finished! Well, tell me if you loved it, Read and review! 


	3. Meet the Hyuuga Family!

**Chapter III: Meet the Hyuuga Family! **

* * *

_"Well, I'm glad to see, everyone's here already." He smiled. "Are you ready to see what my surprise is?"_

_"Yes!" Every student shouted._

_"Ok, just follow me." And he walked deeper in the eastern forest. After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. What they saw made their jaw drop._

_"Everyone, welcome to…Eastern Town!" He shouted._

* * *

Everyone was amazed. It was as big as Central Town. Only, this one is deserted. Inside stood empty stalls and stores. 

"Why is there no one here sensei?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, this is my surprise for you! The Academy has approved on providing you a temporary town for Career Day. And now, all of you students, from middle school to highs school will be the new residents of this town. You will be spending your three days here."

"WHAT!" The students roared.

"Each of the couple is provided their own house." Narumi-sensei continued, paying no attention to the students' sudden outburst. "You can determine that houses by the labels that are hanging on the doorknobs."

While everyone was talking, Mikan is frozen at the spot, stupefied. "I-I thought this is just a typical Career Day. B-But now, our teacher's gone crazy and I'm going to be living in a house…with….Natsume…I'm really cursed…"

"Mikan? Mikan? Oh! There you are! And you too Natsume." Narumi-sensei approached Natsume and the stone-faced Mikan. "I have a favor to ask to the two of you." He said. "You see, Youichi really insisted that he wanted to join unfortunately, he can't, he's just eight. But he persisted. So, I decided to make him a part of a family instead. A while ago, I asked him to choose the family he wants to be with. And he chose the two of you. Probably because of you Natsume."

Natsume looked at the eight year old boy in front of him. Youichi stared back at him with those empty eyes, eyes just like his. Natsume smiled and opened his hand to Youichi. Youichi smiled and ran to him.

"Papa!" Youichi muttered. Natsume was startled on what he called him. Youichi turned to the immobilized girl standing beside Natsume. He gently tugged her blouse. "Mama." Hearing this, Mikan returned to normal state.

"M-Mama?" She asked, making sure that's what she really heard. Hearing this, Natsume hid a small smile.

"Looks like he's used to you already." Narumi-sensei chuckled. "Well, bye now!" And then, he ram.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mikan called. "Don't tell me you're going to leave us here! I thought this is going to start tomorrow!"

"Well, change of plans." Narumi-sensei shouted back. "And don't try to escape; a barrier is surrounding the whole area. And Mikan, your Nullification Alice isn't gonna work on it!" And with that, he dashed off.

"A barrier? A barrier!" Mikan yelled furiously. "What are we here, prisoners!"

She was getting angry again. She breathed deep to clam herself up. Then, she looked at the two people standing behind her.

_"I'm stuck with Natsume and Youichi. Oh god! What'll I do!" _Mikan's mind screamed. The two stared at her with those lifeless eyes. Most people say that Youichi is very close to Natsume because they have the same personality. And for Mikan, that means her life in the Eastern town will be…

_"Hell…" _She thought sullenly.

"Stop gawking over there looking stupid. Let's go inside." Natsume said as he walked ahead.

"I'm not stupid you jerk!" She yelled. Suddenly, she saw Youichi standing beside her. _"What's he going to do? Don't tell me he'll call those ghosts again!" _

"Mama…" He clasped Mikan's hand. "C'mon…"

Mikan stared at the little boy. "O-Ok…"

They caught up with Natsume and Youichi clasped his hand too. They entered the Eastern town and saw a crowd of students searching for their houses.

"I wonder where ours is." Mikan said.

"Let's search for it."

Just then, they heard someone call. "Mikan! Natsume!" Yuu ran towards them.

"Oh, hi Yuu!" Mikan greeted him.

"So, have you found your house?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head. "No, not yet. How about you? And where's Permy?"

"Yes, we've found it already and don't call me Permy!" They saw Sumire walking towards them. She smiled when she saw Natsume. "Oh, hi Natsume-kun. My condolences to you, you have to stay with this girl. Fate just altered that you're stuck with her instead of me." And she laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Mikan retorted.

"Hmph!" Sumire suddenly felt her hairs on her back stand. She felt a cold breeze touch her shoulder. "What!" Sumire bellowed. When she turned, she saw a white figure hovering from the ground, inches away her face. It's sallow face staring blankly at her. Sumire's face turned insipid. She let out an ear banging shriek. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran behind Yuu.

"M-Make it disappear Mikan! Please!" Yuu's voice shook.

Mikan turned to Youichi.

"Youichi, make it stop. That's not a nice thing to do." She scolded.

In an emotionless face, Youichi replied. "But she's also mean to you…"

Mikan was surprised on his reply. "E-Even so, make it disappear."

Youichi looked at her and then at Sumire and Yuu. After that, the ghost disappeared. Mikan smiled and patted his head. "Good." Youichi smiled at her. Mikan's heart fluttered. _"This is the first time I've seen him smile to me like that…" _

"Stupid girl…" Natsume muttered under his breath.

_"Come to think of it, he's changed a lot." _Mikan thought. _"Usually, he would call ghosts whenever he meets me but now, he only did that to Permy. And on top of all that, he's even calling me Mama!" _

"Wh-What is he doing here anyway!" Sumire asked, still shaken.

To Mikan's surprise, it was Natsume who answered. "He's…" He pulled Mikan and put his arm around her shoulders. "…our son…" Natsume uttered, looking dead serious. Mikan turned crimson red…

"WHAT!" Sumire shrieked.

"Uh…um…y-you see…" Mikan faltered. She's as red as an apple now. "He….I-I mean Natsume and I-"

"WHAT ABOUT NATSUME AND YOU!" Sumire cut her off.

"N-No, it's not l-like that. Uh…." Mikan pretended to look at her watch. "O-Oh my!

L-Look at the time, we have to go now, b-bye!" And she quickly hurried off, without looking back.

"Papa…" Youichi tugged Natsume's shirt. "Mama's going, let's go." And with that, Natsume left Sumire and Yuu, following the stunned Mikan.

"PAPA! MAMA! WHY IS HE CALLING THEM THAT!" Sumire shrieked.

"Uh…calm down Sumire…"

"Mou Natsume! Why did you tell them that!" Mikan relieved from the shock but there are still red spots on her cheeks.

"Well, its true isn't it?" Replied Natsume. "He is 'our' son."

Mikan blushed again. "W-Will you stop saying that!"

"He's calling me 'Papa' and he's calling you 'Mama' isn't that what your kids should call you?"

"W-well, y-yes but-"

"And if you don't want to be called like that, why don't you just tell him to stop calling you 'Mama'?" Natsume sniggered.

"It's because…because….Oh, shut up Natsume!"

"Mama!" She heard Youichi call her.

"Huh? What?"

"Look…" Youichi pointed at the big two-storey house. "You think that's ours?"

They walked closer to the house. Mikan read the label hanging on the doorknob…

"Hyuuga Family…" She said. "Ne, Natsume, do you think this is it?"

"Tch! Isn't it obvious?" Natsume annoyingly replied.

"Hmph! I'm only checking!"

"Whatever. Let's go inside." Natsume opened the door. A spacious living room was revealed.

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful room. "This is amazing!"

She went inside and examined the place. The living room was indeed big and beautiful with its cream colored wallpaper. A big sofa, two chairs, a glass center table and a big television is located. And the room next to it is the wide kitchen. At the end of the room is the stairs and next to it is a sliding door. Mikan opened it and it revealed a garden.

"A garden at the backyard! This is cool!" She giggled. "C'mon Natsume, Youichi, let's go upstairs!" And she pulled the two.

"Let go of me polka-dotted panties!" Natsume grunted.

"Shut up and relax Natsume." She was too excited to even pay attention to his insult. "Let's check this room first." She said referring to the room at the left.

She opened the door. They saw a single bed, a wooden cabinet and a big box of toys, two small chairs and a little table. It looks like a big playhouse.

"This is a child's room." Mikan shrugged. "Narumi-sensei already knew Youichi's going to pick us. Oh well, do you like it Youichi?" She asked him.

Youichi looked at her and smiled. He eventually went inside and headed to the crate of toys.

Mikan laughed, "He's so cute! Let's check the next room Natsume."

They walked to the room on the right. Natsume opened the door. And once again, Mikan's eyes widened…

"This room is so…so…" Mikan smiled widely, trying to find the right adjective to describe the scenery in front of her. "…so stunning!"

Mikan stared in awe at the bedroom. It was indeed beautiful with its elegant, maroon wallpaper, a porcelain dresser, a big oval mirror, an antique cabinet, a sofa and a queen sized four –poster bed. And in the windows hung white colored curtains. And there's also the door leading to the bathroom.

"This is so wonderful!" Mikan's eyes sparkled. She ran and jumped to the bed. "And the bed is so soft!"

"Tch! You're so immature…" Natsume sneered. He sat at the bed.

"Why don't you loosen up a bit Natsume?" Mikan looked at him.

"Hmph! What? And act like a madcap like you?"

"I'm not a madcap! I'm just a cheerful, optimistic person!" She argued.

"Whatever…" Natsume uttered as he laid his back on the bed.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn?" He growled.

"Why is Youichi acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know, all nice. I mean, yeah, he's nice to you and even treats you like an older brother. But he's always been distant to me and often times; he would even scare me with his Alice. But today, he even defended me with Permy. And most importantly, he's now calling me 'Mama'! Not that I'm complaining that he's nice and all, in fact, I really love the way he's acting now. It's just that I only want to know the reason. I'm asking you this because most people think you two have the same personality and I just thought, maybe you know the reason."

(_Silence) _

"Hey Natsume! Why won't you answer me!" She gave him a pat on the shoulder. Then, she noticed he dozed off to sleep already. "Hmph! How rude! He slept while I'm still talking to him!" She pouted. She stared at Natsume's sleeping face. _"He looks so serene when he's asleep."_ She smiled. _"And he's so arrogant when he's awake! Almost everybody is afraid of him, because he's a Dangerous Type and because at a very young age, he already became a top student. They say he's unapproachable and rude. Well, he is, most of the times. And I'm even afraid of him when we first met. But then…" _Her eyes softened._ "…as I spend more time with him, I get to see what he really is. He's kind-hearted, even though he rarely shows it and is very protective with the ones important to him, even though he doesn't admit it. And I guess staying with him and Youichi for three days isn't so bad after all…" _

Natsume turned, this snapped Mikan back to reality…

She blushed, _"Why am I gaping over Natsume!"_ She whispered to herself. Her eyes turned to the clock "5:15…Oh!" She gasped. "We haven't had any supper yet!" She quickly stood up. "And now that I mentioned that, I feel kinda hungry already. And I know Youichi and Natsume are too. I better find something to cook at the kitchen." She hurried downstairs to the kitchen. She scanned the cupboard and the refrigerator for something to cook. After a while, she finally decided what to make….

"Chicken curry it is then…" She smiled.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a different surrounding and bolted up. That's when he realized he's not in his room. He looked at the clock…

"7:05…" He looked around. "Where is she?"

He stood up and went to Youichi's room. He opened the door and he saw him sitting by the windowsill. Youichi looked at him…

"Have you seen Mikan?" He asked. Youichi shook his head. "Well, do you wanna come with me downstairs?" Youichi nodded and followed Natsume.

As they were nearing downstairs, Natsume smelled something.

"Huh?" He went to the kitchen and there he saw Mikan sleeping, her head leaning on the table. He also saw two plates of rice and curry…

"She cooked…" He said. "Stupid little girl…" He sniggered. "C'mon, let's eat Youichi."

Youichi nodded and the two of them gathered to the table and started to eat. _"This isn't so bad." _Natsume thought. _"She's not a rusty cook after all." _He glimpsed on the sleeping Mikan, a small smile traced on his face and proceeds on eating."

"Mama, Mama, wake up." Youichi gently shook Mikan's shoulder to wake her up but she won't budge. Both of them finished eating and surprisingly, Natsume washed the plates. (**Oh, that's a first.**)

Hearing that Youichi's effort on waking Mikan was futile, he approached him.

"You can go to sleep now Youichi. "He said.

"But-"

He cuts him off, "Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

Youichi nodded and walked upstairs to his room. Natsume glanced at Mikan…

"Tch! What a sleepy head!" He annoyingly remarked.

He shrugged and carried Mikan to "their" room…

"She's heavy; this girl's gotta watch what she's eating…"

Mikan turned, still half asleep; she felt a warm sensation on her back. Thinking it was just her pillow; she smiled and willed herself back to slumber. But then, she felt a hand grasping hers. And she can also feel breathing on the back of her head. It was then that she noticed an arm wrapped tightly around her, her head was resting on the other arm which is the one that is holding her hand. It registered on her mind, someone was beside her! And more importantly, that someone is embracing her! She slowly turned around, which was really hard for the fact that they're very close to each other that she could barely move. She was careful not to wake that person for the fear that if he'd noticed she's awake, he'll hurt her. And so, she was successful. Now, she saw a chest, millimeters from her face, she could smell his scent. She gathered her courage and gradually looked up. She could feel his warm breathing on her forehead now. She gulped as she was about to see his face. And as she saw it, her eyes widened…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Finally! Chapter III is done! Yay! And so,all of you may have noticed, I luuurrvve cliffhangers! Hehehe...But I'm pretty sure all of you knows who's the guy that's embracing Mikan, right?The next chapter's going to be EXCITING! I'm even excited myself! 

I'm very lucky that I"m not expericening mental block and I can still continue making this story! Domo Arigato for reading and reviewing. The response I get is so heart-warming! Thank you very very much and I hope you'll continue reading! Watch out for **Chapter IV: Welcome to Happy Smiles Bakery! **This is **snow winter **saying ja ne (see you) on the next Chapter! NatsumexMikan forever! YEAH! (I'm a little hyper today, gomenasai!)

* * *


	4. Welcome to Happy Smiles Bakery!

**A/N:** Wow! After two years, I've updated! I remember doing this when I was fifteen or something, and now I'm seventeen. I'm such a lazy ass, eh? Anyway, this is for the people to implored (and threatened? LOL) me to update. I don't know if people still know about my fic, but finally, it'll resurface from the ashes. I had a hard time adjusting in Gakuen Alice fic again since I haven't made a fic outside the Dramione realm for such a long time. I hope you'll like this and still give a review. Oh, the rating went up from K to T. All right, on with the fic. :)

**CHAPTER IV: WELCOME TO THE HAPPY SMILES BAKERY! **

"AAAAAAH!" Mikan's ear piercing scream reverberated in the entire house.

"What?!" Natsume shot up from his slumber, hands already lit with fire, scanning the room for any assassins.

"AAAAAAH!"

"What the hell is wrong?!" Natsume yelled at her but she didn't stop and only resumed screaming and looked at him as if he's grown two extra heads or something. "Shut up you idiot!"

"PERVERT! PERVERT!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU'RE A DIRTY PERVERT WHO TAKES ADVANTAGE OF INNOCENT WOMEN WHEN THEY'RE SLEEPING! YOU HAD YOUR WICKED WAY WITH ME DIDN'T YOU? OH GOD! I'M NOT INNOCENT ANYMORE! NO ONE WOULD WANT TO MARRY ME!!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her and eliminated the fire in his hands. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared coldly at her.

"And what, in the name of all things holy, gave you that absurd idea."

"You're naked!" She shrieked, pointing at his bare chest. "And you were groping me-"

"I was not groping you, you imbecile!" He bellowed, red in face. "And look-" He started to pull the blanket off him but Mikan shrieked again and covered her eyes.

"YOU REALLY ARE SICK AND TWISTED! COVER THAT THIS INSTANCE!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Natsume snapped. "Look, I have-"

"I'M GOING TO CHARGE YOU FOR RAPE YOU SADISTIC PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO QUALMS WITH SHOWING ME YOUR – " Natsume yanked her hands away form her eyes and she got a full view of what he was trying to show her. " – your flannel pants." She frowned and went beet red.

"Don't flatter yourself, polka dots." He smirked at her. "You're not my type."

Mikan glared at her, still red in the cheeks.

"Well how were you supposed to react when you wake up with a guy, half-naked if I may add, groping you-"

"I was not groping you!" Natsume defended hotly.

" – while you were sleeping!" She finished with a huff.

"I was not groping you." Natsume repeated, gritting his teeth.

"Why were your arms around me then?" Mikan demanded, an eyebrow raised.

Natsume opened her mouth and closed it again. Why was he embracing her? Well he couldn't remember. All he remembered was watching her sleep. Pink tinges appeared on his mind as he remembered how pretty and peaceful she looked as she slept, her chest, which was slightly flat, rising and falling in a rhythm. He had tucked a brunette hair behind her ears and couldn't help but brush his hand on her cheeks-

"Are you having perverted thoughts?" Mikan interrupted, looking suspicious. "Your cheeks are turning red."

"If I 'am having perverted thoughts, it's most definitely not about you. Don't flatter yourself." He sneered as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside, he stood in front of the bathroom and examined his face. His cheeks were indeed a little red, all because of that memory he remembered. Well, if he was honest with himself, he would've admitted she was cute when she went all hysterical like that and screamed 'pervert' at him numerous times. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes a little bright as she hurled daunted accusations at him.

Too bad he wasn't. You know, honest with himself.

But he couldn't well deny the soft warmth that was spreading in his chest as he remembered the feel of her against him.

Natsume splashed some water on his face and wiped it with a towel. He went out to find that the bed was divided into two with big pillows.

"You'll stay in your side." Mikan ordered and pointed at the right side of the bed. "And I'll stay in mine. That way, you can avoid groping-"

"Are you dense woman?! I was not groping you!"

" – me while sleeping." She fluffed her pillow and lied down. "Well, good night."

He glared at her back as he lied down to his side of the bed. When he looked sideways, he noticed that a pillow was blocking Mikan from him.

"_Better off not seeing that oversized head of hers. And to think she even thought I was molesting her." _

**OOO**

"Why's the pillow on the upper side of the bed missing?" Mikan asked immediately as she was greeted with Natsume's face when she woke up. The pillow that divided their heads was missing.

"Must have fallen off." Natsume muttered offhandedly as he pushed himself off the bed.

Mikan still looked suspicious but decided to drop it off since she didn't wake up with Natsume 'groping' her. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Hey!" She scrambled out of bed and pounded the door. "I'm supposed to be first!"

"And what is that?" Natsume asked from the inside.

"Because I'm a girl…" Mikan lamely said.

She heard Natsume snigger.

"Just get of there and let me in first!"

"Quit you're whining you pinhead, I'll just take a minute."

He lied. He was in the bathroom for exactly fifty three minutes.

"What? Done with your makeup already sister?" Mikan sarcastically said, arms folded in front of her as he stepped out. "How's your hair, did you have fun blow drying it?"

"Shut up polka dots." He grumbled, fully dressed and hair still a little wet.

"Jeez, I thought you died in there!" Mikan scowled. "Go see if Youichi's ready."

"Baka, you can't order me around like some dog." He snarled at her.

"Whatever, you bathroom hogging git." She stepped inside and shut the door with a bang.

Natsume was still scowling as he sat down at their bed and put on his shoes. Suddenly, the door opened and Youichi's head peeked in.

Natsume beckoned him inside. "Are you ready?"

Youichi nodded. "Where's Mum?"

"She's in the bathroom, stuffing her chest with tissue so it wouldn't look so flat."

"I heard that!" Mikan shouted from the bathroom.

"I heard screaming last night but I was too sleepy to see what was wrong." The child tilted his head slightly and looked curious.

"Polka dots over there choked on a figurine by the bedside table. Apparently, she's a glutton even when asleep and mistook the figurine for a hotdog or something."

"Natsume you idiot, stop making stuff about-"

But she was interrupted when the door bell suddenly rang. Natsume stood up and headed out. He descended the stairs, Youichi at his wake.

"Good morning Ruka." He greeted his best friend. He nodded at Hotaru and opened the door wider to let them in. "What's wrong?" He asked once they were seated.

"Well, there's a commotion outside. It seems there's a slight problem with the jobs we're going to take." Ruka said. "There's absolutely no one here except for the student see. So it seems we need to man the supermarket, the hospital and all the other establishments. Some of the students wouldn't get their desired jobs because some of the establishment here are not applicable for their Alice."

"Well, that's a bummer." Mikan descended the stairs, hair still wet.

"Did you take a bath? Or did you just splash yourself with water to make it look like you took a bath?" Natsume smirked at how little time she took in the bathroom.

"I, unlike you, am not a bathroom hogging, groping maniac." Mikan sniffed disdainfully.

"Groping?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows, mind probably whirring with blackmails.

"She's delusional." Natsume mumbled.

"We need to hurry up then or all the good ones would be taken." She took Youichi's hand. "C'mon."

"We already have ours." Ruka smiled. "We'll both be working in the Hospital."

"But your Alice doesn't really apply for a Hospital Ruka-pyon." Mikan frowned.

Ruka blushed. "Well, Imai-san wanted to work there so…er…"

"Yeah, we get it." Mikan smiled knowingly. "But let's go or Natsume and I won't have decent jobs."

They went outside to see people striding everywhere. They bumped in to Tsubasa and Misaki who happily informed them that they would be working on a Ramen Restaurant (Natsume glared at Tsubasa when Mikan hugged him for a greeting). As they strolled the streets, it was to find that almost everything was taken.

"This is your fault." A disgruntled Mikan told Natsume. "If you hadn't stayed in the bathroom pampering yourself, we would've gotten early and choose a job we want."

"Zip it idiot. Your I.Q. wouldn't have passed for the other jobs anyway."

"Jerk."

"Polka dots."

"Pervert."

"Pinhead."

"Hey look." Hotaru interrupted them. "This one seems fine."

Natsume and Mikan wrenched their eyes away from each other and glanced at what Hotaru was referring to.

"No." Natsume's eye brows furrowed.

"It's perfect!"

"I will not work in that!"

"Yes you will!" Mikan hissed. She looked at Youichi who was looking in front of him with awe. "Do you like this Youichi?"

The young boy looked at her and nodded.

"It's settled then!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Happy Smiles Bakery will flourish with us running it!"

"This is a nightmare…" Natsume mumbled to Ruka who just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: **All right! Constructive criticisms are welcome and flames will be wholly ignored.

* * *


End file.
